


hurry up and save me

by notsofluffyunicorn



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofluffyunicorn/pseuds/notsofluffyunicorn
Summary: Betty knew that her mother was insane. Betty knew that her mother had hurt her plenty of times. Betty never knew that her mother would actually kidnap her.or:Tumblr user requested Jughead saving Betty from the farm and this is that.





	hurry up and save me

**Author's Note:**

> right, so, @werewolfbarbie on tumblr requested a ‘rescue bughead’ where Betty is kidnapped and taken to the farm and jughead rescues her. I haven’t got an actual clue what this is or where it came from. I’ve literally written this within the last hour. It’s obviously not canon, so yeahhhhh

**hurry up and save me**

“You can’t do this! Please! Mom!” Her throat was closing up, her body was burning harshly as the panic swept through her, tugging her into its murky depths with unforgiving claws. 

“No, no,” She whimpered, sliding down the door to her hands and knees. Inhaling sharply she tucked her face into her shoulder as she wavered slightly and collapsed onto the floor. 

Betty sobbed unrelentingly, chest heaving with barely contained panic as she tried desperately to inhale for four, hold it for seven, and exhale for eight. Her mind was battling against the copious amounts of cold medicine her mom had drugged her with ( _ because her mother was apparently incapable to getting any actual chloroform _ ), and she pulled up every article she’d ever read on panic attacks, the information flicking through her mind too quickly for her to comprehend through the fog. 

“Mommy,” she cried out, feeling more vulnerable now than she ever had in the sisters of quiet mercy. Her heart was broken, and the betrayal she felt now was something she knew she could never get over. 

Her mom had done a lot of stupid shit in her life, she had betrayed her, used her, belittled her, and controlled her. Hell, she’d even ruined her good chances of going to college. All of that, she could’ve slowly worked through. She was her  _ mom _ . Being drugged and kidnapped against her will though, all because her mother would rather see her dead son than her breathing daughter? That was something she could never forgive. 

Her eyes blinked owlishly as she struggled to stay awake, wanting nothing more than to pass out and sleep for eternity, but the fear was gripping at her heart and there was not a single person at this god forsaken farm that she trusted enough to sleep around. 

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling sluggishly, the tears steadily dripping down the side of her cheeks and into her hair as she watched the patterns on the ceiling float around. 

_ Definitely concussed.  _

A gentle rapping echoed throughout the deadly silent room, and she whimpered, her entire body reacting violently to the sudden intrusion. It had felt like a year had passed as she laid in the dark in complete silence. 

Maybe that was their master plan? Drug her, kidnap her, then let her mind slip away in the daunting silence of her darkened cell. 

The tapping was back, louder, more vigorous. She sluggishly tilted her head and gazed at the window that was at least six feet high on the wall. A body was balanced outside of her window, with hands tugging forcefully at the glass. 

She frowned, trying to make sense of the new situation while trying to see the intruder through blurry eyes. At this point, she wanted to throw her hands up in defeat and just let the new intruder take her. She apparently had no say in her life anymore anyway. 

“Betty!” A familiar voice hissed. “Betts, honey, look at me.” 

She craned her next desperately as the voice registered in her mind and she cried out in relief, “Jug!” 

Jughead’s entire body seemed to flop and over the window as he relaxed infinitesimally at her acknowledgement. She smiled dopily at him, the rational part of her brain urging her to seek refuge in his arms, while the drugged up part wanted nothing more than to express her love and gratitude for the man rescuing her for the umpteenth time. 

“Hey, baby,” He called softly, his hand tapping on the wall rapidly. “Can you make your way over here? I can’t really come in, otherwise I can’t get back out.” He explained slowly. 

Betty pushed herself slowly onto her hands and knees again, her tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth in concentration as she worked desperately to get to the only person left in the world that she trusted. 

“‘M tired though, Jug,” she whispered, stumbling slightly and grunting as her right wrist twisted unpleasantly. “Don’ wanna move anymore.” She slurred, swaying to the side. 

She felt safer now, knowing that jughead was with her. He would keep her safe. Now, it was taking every ounce of her energy to not fall asleep. 

“No!” He shouted firmly. “Betty, c’mon. You have to move!” He ordered, leaning further into the room almost desperately. She frowned at his panic, and opened her mouth to comfort him. However, instead of words, a garbled whine pushed through as she slowly continued her way towards the window. 

_ Holy shit had it moved further away?  _

“Come on, Betts, you’re almost here.” Jughead urged, dropping further into the room with a grunt. He reached his hand out just as she head butted the wall. 

Slowly, unsteadily, she pulled herself onto her feet, wincing as pins-and-needles suddenly shot down her legs and into her toes. She used the wall as a balancing post and shuffled her way up slowly. 

“Grab my hand!” 

She tilted her head up at him and stretched her arms up like a toddler,  slamming her eyes shut when the room began spinning rapidly. 

Fingers wrapped around her wrists and tugged at her harshly. She grunted and opened her eyes at the unexpected pull but loosened her shoulders and watched through bleary eyes as she slithered up the wall. 

She could hear Jughead’s voice shouting to someone, but the words sounded muffled, toneless, unimportant. She closed her eyes and waited for the fresh air to greet her. 

The second her body was hoisted over the window ledge, she teetered forward and ploughed into her boyfriends waiting arms. His arms wrapped around her tightly as she clung to him like a koala, arms around his neck, legs around his hips. 

Jughead carried her down the wooden ladder that was balanced against the side of her room, and she thought back to when he’d crawled through her window the first time. 

_ How things change.  _

“Thank you,” his voice rumbled in her ear as he spoke to whoever had helped him, before he turned on his heel and marched towards something. 

She sighed softly, eyes wide and unseeing as she watched the farm get further and further away. This was the last time she’d ever see her mom or her sister. The two people who had been tormenting her for months. Yet, she could still feel the devastation creeping up on her. 

“Betts?” Jughead whispered softly as he placed her down gently in the passenger seat of somebody’s car. “What happened? Fangs told me he saw your mom carry you out of the blue and gold unconscious.” 

She shuddered, the shrill screams that she’d emitted earlier on in the day echoing in her ears. 

“She kidnapped me,” She slurred pathetically, trying to push through the haze that had settled over her. “She drugged me with, uh, with - with some stuff,” she informed him, stumbling over her words. “Cold med’cine.” 

“Who? Your mom?” He asked, voice harsh as he gripped her thighs tightly, bending down in front of her so they were face to face. 

“My mom.” She confirmed, a sob bubbling up again. “My - my mom hurt me, Jug,” she cried, leaning forward and burying her face into his chest. 

Jughead made a noise in the back of his throat and gathered her up in his arms again, pushing her against him tightly. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, pressing a loving kiss to her temple. “I love you, and I’m going to keep you safe.” He promised. 

Betty sobbed against his neck and squeezed him tighter, a whole cacophony of emotions pulling at her desperately, all vying for her full attention. “I - I don’t know - my mom.” She whimpered pathetically, shrugging her shoulders. The little girl that had adored Alice Cooper was screaming inside of her, begging for her mommy. Begging for the mother that would never come and save her. 

“I wanna go home.” She garbled out through her tears, leaning back and willing her eyes to remain open as Jughead peppered her face with kisses. He pressed kiss after kiss to her nose, the swell of her cheeks, her forehead, before finally dropping a kiss to her lisp. 

“I love you.” He reiterated, his own eyes red-rimmed as he cradled her face between his palms like she was the most precious thing in his world. 

“Love you.” She echoed, blinking slowly up at him as he pulled away and practically ran to the drivers side. 

The tears were relentless, and she didn’t bother trying to fight them off. She was tired. She was so  _ tired.  _

“‘M tired, Jug,” she whispered quietly, repeating her words from earlier. “‘M really tired.” 

Jughead reached across the console and grabbed her hand. “Go to sleep, love,” he implored. “You’re safe now, okay? I’ve got you.” He promised, locking their fingers together and brushing his thumb across hers in a familiar gesture that never failed to warm her heart. 

She nodded and sniffled, clutching his hand tighter and curling in on herself. She allowed her eyes to finally close, now ready to accept the sleep that had been so violently tugging at her. 

The thought of waking up terrified her. The second the cold medicine had worn off would be the worst moment in her life. It would be the moment where her brain would catch her up on the most terrifying moment of her life. It would be the second she remembered the ultimate betrayal and heartbreak her last remaining family had caused. 

“I’ve got you.” Jughead promised again softly, squeezing her hand. She sighed breathily and hummed. 

There was no denying the hatred she felt for her life right now and most of the people in it, but holy  _ fucking shit  _ she loved Jughead more than anything and she would absolutely walk out of this on the other side with her middle fingers raised at her mom, sister and dad. She would survive this. And that was enough for her to finally succumb to the darkness. 


End file.
